coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Ray Crosby
Ray Crosby is a sleazy hotelier who took over the Viaduct Bistro in December 2019. In July 2019, Ray attended a meal at Speed Daal and - impressed with the food - offered Alya and Yasmeen Nazir the chance to cater at a charity fundraiser he was organising. The Nazirs, fearing that they would be unable to meet the demand of the fundraiser, planned to team up with Robert Preston from the bistro. However, Robert claimed that he was unable to go through with the event as he was attending a wine-tasting in Warrington - in reality he was meeting up with Vicky Jefferies - and as a result his partner Michelle Connor offered to assist the Nazirs instead. When the fundraiser received twice as many guests than expected, Ray offered to pay the caterers extra if they were able to meet the demand - which they were. Due to the success of their original partnership, Ray later contacted Michelle with the details for another event he was organising - the Youth Foundation Awards - and once again the event was attended by more than expected but the caterers were able to manage. Eventually, Ray proposed that Michelle work for him full-time - leaving Alya scorned that she had been overlooked. Ryan Connor, Michelle's son and Alya's partner, chastised his mother for accepting Ray's offer - but Michelle went ahead regardless and in September, Ray revealed his plans to franchise his hotels out to the bistro and have Michelle oversee them. Ray was left displeased when Michelle mentioned that she would have to talk to Robert before agreeing to anything, and later - after paying for Daniel Osbourne and Sinead Tinker's wedding - made his feelings for Michelle clear by summoning her to his hotel room and propositioning her in his dressing gown. Michelle reacted angrily, and Ray accused her of getting the wrong impression before admitting that he was rethinking the bistro partnership. Michelle continued to work for Ray despite this, but when he ordered her to complete menial tasks, she soon realised that he was punishing her for rejecting him. When Michelle refused to follow his instructions Ray informed her that she was in breach of contract but, after she threatened that she would spread the word about his inappropriate behaviour, he offered Michelle a way out of her current contract on the condition that she sign a gagging order preventing her from speaking out against him. Finding out about the franchise agreement falling through, Alya suggested that she take Michelle’s place, but Michelle warned her that she should never be alone with Ray and needed to watch out for inappropriate advances. Upon learning about Michelle's comments, Ray contacted his solicitor Miles Ingham about suing Michelle for defamation and breach of contract. Ray later dropped the lawsuit but refused to explain why. Adam Barlow suggested that Ray didn’t want to risk publicising claims that he was a sex pest. Ray anonymously bought the bistro from Michelle when she decided to leave Weatherfield. List of appearances 2019 2020 Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Businesspeople Category:2019 minor characters Category:2020 minor characters Category:Articles which need to be updated Category:Viaduct Bistro staff